projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
I Know, I Know
I know, I know ''(アイノウ・アイノウ) ''is a song on ortensia's first album, Pullulate. The song is a solo song by Haruka Itsumura. Tracklist Romaji= #Kimi to Infinity #Dream a gate #crave #FlowerS ~Tonari de Saku Hana no you ni~ #Ano ne #I Know, I Know #Purple Rays #＊Heart Confusion＊ #Dear My Friend |-| Japanese= #君とインフィニティ #Dream a gate #crave #FlowerS～となりで咲く花のように～ #あのね #アイノウ・アイノウ #Purple Rays #＊Heart Confusion＊ #Dear マイフレンド |-| English= |-| Lyrics Romaji= Tatoeba watashi ga genzou ni natte mo Sono me wa awanai Nozomeba hanarete hanaseba tomatte Soredemo nanika o nozondeita Samayou wa shiranai michi Kono itami no namae wa shitteita Koyoi san san san san to furu ame to Tooku nan nan nan nan domo naru keihou to Soshite dandan dandan to kasamu kono omoi o Anata wa miyou to shinai no deshou? I know, I know Tatoeba anata ga yokubou ni ochite mo Kono te wa furenai Kotoba wa kuuki de kuuki wa nagarete Soredemo nanika o sagashiteita Kanashimi mo kurushimi mo Isso zenbu nomikonde ii yo Koyoi san san san san to furu ame to Tooku nan nan nan nan domo naru keihou to Soshite tantan tantan to ochiru namida mo Anata wa kesshite shiranu mama Wakatteru? (Wakatteru?) Wakattenai? (Wakattenai?) Wakatteru? (Wakatteru?) Kono ai wa mikansei de Anata no ima no kokoro no riyuu dake wakaranai Koyoi san san san san to furu ame to Tooku nan nan nan nan domo naru keihou to Soshite dandan dandan to kasamu kono omoi o Anata wa miyou to shinai no deshou? I know, I know I know, I know |-| Japanese= 例えば私が幻像になっても その目は合わない 望めば離れて 離せば止まって それでも何かを望んでいた 彷徨うは知らない道 この痛みの名前は知っていた 今宵潸潸潸潸と降る雨と 遠く何何何何度も鳴る警報と そして段々段々と嵩むこの想いを あなたは見ようとしないのでしょう？ アイノウ・アイノウ 例えばあなたが欲望に落ちても この手は触れない 言葉は空気で 空気は流れて それでも何かを探していた 悲しみも苦しみも いっそ全部飲み込んでいいよ 今宵潸潸潸潸と降る雨と 遠く何何何何度も鳴る警報と そして淡々淡々と落ちる涙も あなたは決して知らぬまま 分かってる？(分かってる？) 分かってない？(分かってない？) 分かってる？(分かってる？) この愛は未完成で あなたの今のココロの理由だけ分からない 今宵潸潸潸潸と降る雨と 遠く何何何何度も鳴る警報と そして段々段々と嵩むこの想いを あなたは見ようとしないのでしょう？ アイノウ・アイノウ アイノウ・アイノウ |-| English= If I were to become an illusion I won't ever avert my gaze from yours The things I desire always escape from my grasp; and when they do, I stop desiring them But even so, at least I wished for something As I wander on this unknown path I end up remembering the name of this pain The pitter-patter of the pouring rain And the sound of the distant alarm that never stops ringing over and over again As well as these gradually increasing feelings You're just going to turn a blind eye to all of it, aren't you? I know, I know If you were to fall victim to your desires These hands of mine will not touch you Spoken words have to go along with the mood, but the mood will keep on changing Even so, at least I searched for something All of these sad and bitter feelings Let's devour every single one of them all at once The pitter-patter of the pouring rain And the sound of the distant alarm that never stops ringing over and over again As well as these indifferent, meaningless tears These things all happen without you ever knowing about them Do you understand? (Do you understand?) Do you not understand? (Do you not understand?) Do you understand? (Do you understand?) This incomplete feeling of love Is all because I can't seem to understand your heart right now The pitter-patter of the pouring rain And the sound of the distant alarm that never stops ringing over and over again As well as these gradually increasing feelings You're just going to turn a blind eye to all of it, aren't you? I know, I know I know, I know |-| Videos Trivia External Links Category:Songs Category:Haruka Itsumura Category:Ortensia Category:Solo Songs